


Early Morning

by Rosereader



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosereader/pseuds/Rosereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot, passionate morning in the days following Killian and Emma's return from the Enchanted Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A short and simple piece that came to mind. Not my first erotic piece, but my first for CaptainSwan!

“What is that infernal noise, Swan?” the gruff voice of one sleep-deprived pirate groaned behind her. 

The shrill alarm from her phone on the bedside table continued blasting what was possibly the world’s most irritating sound. Emma had chosen it the night before specifically for that reason, to kill any chance of sleeping through the wake-up call. 

Answering him with a tired moan, she reached up to look at the phone screen with bleary eyes. Apparently, they had already slept through several phone calls. When she hadn’t answered David’s first two calls, he had texted her, telling her that he would handle the office that day. 

After returning to Storybrooke from their trip to past Enchanted Forest, David had ordered her away from the station to rest. Apparently, she had been more exhausted than even she had realized.

“What the bloody hell is your father calling at four in the morning for?” Killian grumbled as he leaned tighter against Emma’s bare back. 

“Since the baby, I think four in the morning is a normal time to be awake for them,” Emma replied, groggily, as she clicked off her phone and set it back on the nightstand. “At least I don’t have to go to the station today.” 

Killian wrapped his arm around her slender torso, holding impossibly close. She could feel him pressed against her and it made her smile in utter contentment. Sliding her hand up to catch his fingers in her own, she shifted slightly against him, feeling his warm breath and stubbly cheek brushed against her warm shoulder blade.   
“So that means we have a whole day, completely by ourselves...with nothing to do. I think I may know of a way to fill the time...” Killian muttered against her ear, his accented voice still thick with sleep. He began pressing his lips against the side of her neck, nibbling up to her ear. 

Emma didn’t reply, only smiled mischievously and quickly spun so she was now facing him. He met her with a searing kiss, his hand tangling in the hair at the back of her head to hold her even tighter. His tongue traced the edge of her lips before plunging in, making her skin burn instantly. She moaned softly into his mouth, loving the way his hot skin pressed against her. They were both still naked from the night before, having fell asleep almost immediately after landing in bed. 

All traces of sleep erased from both of their minds, Killian moved over her in a swift motion, covering her naked body with his own. His cock bobbed between her legs, making her twitch in hot anticipation. Breaking the kiss, he lowered his head to her breasts as he tugged the thin sheet away from her body completely, revealing her to him.   
Her skin burned like fire and her wetness ached. Threading her hand into his hair, she held him closer, forcing him to suck harder on her erect nipples. Every time either of them shifted, his arousal brushed against her and it took the breath from her lungs instantly. She inched one of her legs around the back of his legs, holding him closer as she began to rock her hips. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” he chuckled, releasing her nipple with a sharp gasp. 

“No talking,” Emma snapped, breathlessly. She grasped her hands around the back of his neck, pulling his down to her lips harshly. “Seriously. No talking.”

Killian began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her throat, once again following the curves and creases in her toned body. When his tongue darted out to taste the curve below her hip, Emma nearly shot off the bed. 

His hand gripped the top of her thigh, encouraging her to let her legs fall apart as his kisses descended on her. Even though he was barely touching her, she could feel the electrifying intensity building with each touch and kiss. When he plunged his tongue into her, she let out a yelp and her fists clutched at the sheets, her back arching. 

The rhythm was killing her. His lips moved the same way they did when he was kissing her mouth, only he sunk his tongue into her with each thrust of her hips.   
It only took another few moments before she was shuddering from her release. After a moment, she was gasping. It had only been a shot, sharp burst, doing nothing but leaving her wanting more. 

“Get in me. Right now, Killian.” 

Taking her earlier demand to heart, he wordlessly lifted himself up to her again, but before he could position himself, she reached down and grasped his hard length. It was hot and heavy in her hand, twitching from her sudden, unexpected touch. 

She rubbed the tip along her heat, smiling seductively when she felt Killian tremble. Not able to keep up with her teasing games, he caught her hand, threading their fingers together as he pinned her wrists above her head. 

Slowly, he slid his entire cock into her, filling her completely, and when she finally enveloped the last inch, Emma exhaled brokenly with pleasure. Killian leaned down to latch onto her throat, sucking gently on the most sensitive place above her collar bone. 

He pulled back way too slowly, driving her insane with need and frustration. With each slow, evenly-paced stroke, she thrust her hips to meet him. Adrenaline and the pure intoxication of passion made her incoherent, unable to draw enough focus to encourage him to take her any faster. Somehow, he picked up on her silent signals, and his thrusts became more powerful. It was unexpected, and when he filled her again sharply, she nearly cried out loud. Tension was building tightly in the pit of her stomach, and just the single thought of feeling his hard, pulsing cock fully inside of her nearly made her come. Each sensation that shot through her was a new sensation she had never felt so intensely, so passionately before. It was like every time with Killian was their first time all over again. 

His fingers left hers and drifted down her torso until they found the place where they were connected. Quick and expertly, his thumb found her most sensitive place, rubbing harsh circles until she was bucking uncontrollably underneath him. She could feel how close she was, how close their both were. It was clear in his dark, lust-driven eyes how tightly wound he was. 

Killian sensed the first sensations of her release in her eyes and captured her mouth just in time to swallow her erotic moans and cries. He continued to ride her just as harshly and erratically until her shuddering began to calm and he tore his mouth from hers just as his own burst of passion overwhelmed him. 

She sunk her teeth into his shoulder as she felt his hot release pouring into her, driving her so wild with passion that it extended her own orgasm by a few brain-numbing throbs. Her heart beat hard against his chest as she held him tight to her, revelling in the lingering sensations of having him still inside of her.

After a moment, he shifted so that their eyes met. She could see strands of sweaty hair plastered to his face, and both of them were breathing heavily for air. 

“If I had been allowed to speak earlier,” Killian began, dropping a quick kiss to her lips between breaths. “I could have warned you that you are not leaving this bed all morning.”


End file.
